A forbidden love
by Joeyflo2
Summary: I know that not a lot of people will agree with the pairing that I've chosen, but, I love the thought of them for some reason. This is an FPxBetty Fanfiction. I know there is an age difference, but, Betty is 18 in this. If you don't like it, don't read it :) Alice and FP never dated and Bughead never happened. They're just best friends in this. (This will be on Wattpad also)
1. The beginning

**Hey guys! Thank you for giving my fanfiction a try. I know it's a weird pairing. I hope you enjoy it!**

Betty Cooper was your average teenage girl. Much like the rest of Riverdale, she had a secret that she hadn't even told her closest friend. She not only partied on the weekends with the Southside serpents, but she was also seeing one, one so forbidden that she would be sent to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Yes, the very same one that Polly had gone to when she was pregnant with her twins. She didn't mind though, he made her feel alive, happy. He was worth the risk that she was taking.

It was 5:30 AM when Betty rolled out of bed and slowly dragged her feet into the bathroom that was connected to her room. After she showered, she quickly dressed in some light-colored clothes. Instead of her natural high ponytail, today she left her hair down. She looked herself over in the mirror before spotting a small mark on her neck, she huffed out a "Jones" before covering it with some makeup. Betty grinned as she walked down the stairs, greeting her parents and grabbing an apple on her way out of the door.

Her walk to school was filled with thoughts and memories of the weekend, she closed her eyes for a moment as she continued to walk down the street.

"Cooper!" She heard _him_ yell. Her eyes snapped open as she stopped walking, a car driving quickly past her, just missing her. Her eyes widened as she watched the car speed by. He quickly ran over to her and cupped her cheeks as he looked her over with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Forsyth Pendleton the second. She smiled shyly "Yes, I'm fine For." She leaned into his touch, a touch that didn't last long enough.

Betty frowned when he pulled his hands away, her eyes stayed with his as he smirked "Seems like I can't leave you alone for a minute. Why were you walking with your eyes closed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed softly "just my interesting weekend. My _very_ interesting weekend. What are you doing here?" His smirk widened as he shrugged "Seems like I don't want to leave you alone. I get this…" FP stopped himself as he heard someone calling Bettys name.

"Betts! Hey Betty!" FP glanced over her shoulder protectively, while Betty turned around to face the person. "Hey, Juggie. Hey Archie." She greeted the pair. "Oh, hey dad. What are you doing here?" Jughead asked with a tilted head. "I was driving by and I saw Betty walking and looking at her phone. I was going to scare her but then a car came speeding by, she didn't hear it and I called her name, she stopped just in time or else that asshat would have hit her." He spoke with a few simple shrugs as if saving Betty from getting hit by a car was an everyday thing.

Jug and Archie looked at Betty with wide eyes. "Whoa, Betty, are you okay?" Archie asked. She nodded and smiled "I'll meet up with you guys in a moment, go ahead, I'll catch up," She said before she turned around to face FP. The two boys walked past the secret couple with a "bye dad" and "bye Mr. Jones." She tilted her head to the side "What were you saying before?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Never mind." He brushed it off and looked her over quietly. "You better go, I don't want you to be late. Then you'll be grounded and what will I do on the weekends or every day?" he teased, she grinned and started to walk across the street, FP walking next to her. When they arrived at his bike, they stopped once again. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon." She said with a small wink, as she started to walk away she 'accidentally' bumped into him, touching his hand softly "Oh, sorry Mr. Jones." She turned and walked away, catching up with the guys.

When they entered school, as usual, they were early. The three teens walked into the lounge area where Kevin and Veronica were already chatting. Veronica stood and kissed Archie, smiling brightly. Kevin waved at everyone as they sat in their usual spots, Betty reached for her phone as she fished it out of her pocket and read it.

 **King:** You looked amazing today. I love your hair down.

 **Betty:** Aww, thank you. You're too sweet. I felt like changing it up today.

 **King:** Me? Sweet? Don't tell others that I'm sweet, I need people to fear me.

Betty grinned ear to ear as she chuckled softly at the text. FP always knew how to make her laugh. The group had gone quiet and all stared at her in question. "What? I saw a funny cat photo…" She said quickly.

"Oh, oh, is it the one where the cat is pushing the other cat into the basement?" Jughead asked, laughing. She smiled and nodded "Yeah, it was."

He laughed "It gets me every time!" She sat back in her chair and happened to glance at Kevin who had his eyebrow raised in suspicion. _Damn it._ She thought to herself, luckily before he could corner her, the bell rang, and she practically ran to class.

 **Betty:** Well, I'm not scared of you. ?

 **King:** Aren't you supposed to be in class? Not on your phone.

 **Betty:** I'd rather be with you right about now.

 **King:** I'd love that. I'm quite lonely.

 **Betty:** Maybe I'll come by and keep you company when I'm done here.

Betty glanced up at the chalkboard before she got into trouble for texting during class. The rest of the morning went by smoothly and Betty found herself anxious to get out of school, so she could be with her king. She was about to walk up to the doors of the cafeteria when Kevin gently grabbed her and pulled her aside. "Spill it, Betty. Who are you seeing? Do I know him?"

Betty bit her lip softly"What do you mean? I'm not seeing anyone." Kevin looked slightly hurt, he knew she was lying. "Then explain all of the blushing during while you're texting and all of the makeup on your neck." He reached over and wiped it off with his hand, revealing the hickey that was there. "Kevin…" She started to say. He shook his head "I'm your best friend. You're really not going to tell me who it is?" She bit her lip softly "I will after school, okay?" He nodded, and they walked into the cafeteria together.

When they all sat down with their food, she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message to 'King'.

 **Betty:** We may have a little problem. Kevin found out about us. He doesn't know your name specifically, but he suspects I'm dating someone. I have to tell him something after school…

 **King:** What are you going to say to him?

 **Betty:** I'm not sure. I have to tell him some of the truth, maybe that you're just a serpent.

 **King:** Sounds good. If you need me, just call me. I'll be there babe.

Betty felt herself melt slightly at her nickname. But she didn't have time to be caught up in all of that right now. What was she going to tell Kevin?

 **So, what did you guys think about it? I hope you guys got the whole "King" thing, cause she can't have it labeled "FP" in case someone looks at her phone. 3 I also had no idea what to call him, so I looked it up and thought it was cute. Leave a comment for me, so I know how everyone's feeling about it! Thanks for reading -Joce**


	2. My king

**Hello, my loves! I was going to wait a little bit before I posted another chapter but I decided to post 3. I do want to know, should I bring the blackhood into this? Maybe we can create a little bit more drama. I loved the blackhood in the show, but I felt like for someone who was obsessed with Betty, he didn't completely focus on her or make her do anything really bad. Hmm... I don't know, what do you guys think? Anyway, enjoy! I decided to make Alice and Hal not really care about where Betty was most of the time, they were too busy with their newspaper, so when she spends the weekends at Fp's, it really isn't a problem. Also, should we do a pregnancy thing?**

Betty sighed softly as she sat in math class. This was the last class before the end of the school day and of course, she shared the class with Kevin. Throughout the entire class, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. Betty had to come up with a way to hide her King's identity, maybe she could call him king and say it was a code name… He would respect that… Right?

The shrill of the class bell brought her out of her thoughts and she stood, making her way to her locker. Betts slowly opened the locker door and grabbed the books she needed to complete her homework. "Hey, Betty." Kevin greeted with a smile on his face, was it a fake smile or a genuine one? "Hey, Kev. Ready to talk?" He nodded and without another word, they walked outside and to the lunch tables, since it had been a gloomy Friday, they didn't have to walk the semi-long distance to the tables that are shaded by the surrounding trees. Betty sat on top of the table for once, her hair fell over her shoulder as she glanced at Kevin. _Calm down, deep breaths. He will still love you._

Betty laughed softly "I guess I'll start at the beginning. Well… A few months ago, I went to the Whyte Wyrm because I was looking for Jug. But when I arrived I learned he wasn't there, so I was about to leave when a serpent started to hit on me and tried to buy me drinks. Then _he_ showed up and told the serpent to go away."She blushed and added "Then he started to talk to me, we had more in common than I thought. We exchanged numbers in case I needed him ever, then over the months, we started to talk more and more… Until a few weeks ago… We finally kissed." She sighed happily "I felt the fireworks. Whenever I think about him I feel butterflies in my stomach, but I know what we have is real." Kevin had his hand placed under his chin as he listened to the story. "What's his name?" Kevin asked Betty, looked down "I can't tell you. BUT, I can tell you that I call him King, because, well, he's my king."

Kevin raised an eyebrow "You seriously can't tell me his real name? I won't tell anyone, you know that." She nodded "I know. I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I will soon, okay?" Kevin nodded, satisfied with the info she had told him "So, you're dating a serpent? Are you happy?" Betty smiled "I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I feel confident" She stood "I have to go. Thank you for being okay with it, Kevin. It means a lot to me." She leaned down, kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Hey, Cooper!" Kevin called to his best friend, she turned and looked at him "confidence looks good on you." She smiled brightly, feeling a small stinging in her eyes. Betts turned and started her journey to the south side, she knew it was dangerous, but so was her love life. If she got into trouble she could run to the Whyte Wyrm.

The whole time she had her headphone on her head and she quietly jammed to each song that came on, her feet stepping in time with each beat. Betty grinned as she was the neon sign that hung in front of the bar. She quickly crossed the road, this time, with her eyes open. Betty walked into the bar, as usual, the bar had a bunch of serpents in it. They all turned and look at her for a moment before they cheered. "Hey, guys." She said, "Where's the boss?" most of them pointed up the stairs, some pointed at her. She laughed "Thanks, guys." She walked up the stairs, knocking on the office door before she heard his voice "Yep. Come in." She turned the handle and walked through the doorway as the door opened. Betty lightly closed the door and sat on his desk.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise."He stood from his chair and moved so he was standing in between her legs. "How did your talk with Kevin go?" He searched her eyes. She smiled "Well, he approves that I'm dating a serpent, but I didn't tell him your name. He knows you as 'king'" She laughed while he smirked. "King?" She nodded "That's your name in my contacts." She pulled on his jacket, making him shuffle forward more. Betty then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

FP's hands grabbed onto her waist and pulled her against his chest, his hands pulling off her jacket and shirt at the same time. Betty let out a soft moan as his lips started to trail down to her neck. He pulled off her pants next as she kicked her shoes off. He stopped kissing her neck when his eyes caught something black against Betty's cream-colored skin. He stepped back and looked her over, letting out a groan as he let his head fall back slightly. "Where did you get that?" He asked, unbuckling his belt, stepping out of his jeans and boxers. He stared at her body, she giggled softly "From the store… I bought it just for you." Another groan left FP's mouth, this time it sounded more like a growl.

"You wore that to school today?" He nodded at the lace panties, and corset that she was currently wearing. She grinned, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before letting it go. "Yes." Betty said, before FP slowly took off his jacket, and his shirt. "You walked around, dressed in that, where there are a bunch of boys who already want you? What if they had seen it?" She tilted her head "I'd tell them that it's for my king." With that, FP grabbed Betty's underwear and pulled them down, instead of letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes, he shoved them into his jacket pocket.

Betty's mouth dropped open "What? You said they were for me. So, I'm keeping them." Forsyth grinned before he grabbed a condom from his desk drawer, she growled: "You know that's my favorite part, well, one of them." She reached down and slid the condom on without a hitch, and she leaned up to kiss him, only for him to pull away. "What are some of your other favorite parts?" He asked, kissing her neck, again, she moaned softly.

"Well, this part, but my most favorite part is when you fill me up..." She gasped as he slowly slid into her. Betty moaned loudly as she tossed her head back. "Like that!" She cried out as he started to move his hips. Betty tried to move her hips along with him, but the desk had provided FP the advantage of pinning her hips down. Betty whined out quietly when she couldn't move her hips. FP smirked and captured her mouth with his as his thrusts started to increase in speed. Betty wrapped her arms around his back, letting her nails scratch down his back, marking him.

"For…" She moaned against his lips, he pulled back and kissed her "hold on baby." He kissed her again and increased his speed even more if the desk wasn't bolted down to the floor, it would have been moving along with them. Betty tried to be quiet, moaning into his neck. "Let go for me baby." He whispered in her ear, she came with a scream that was muffled by FP's neck. He groaned loudly as he bit her neck.

When they both came down from their highs, FP pulled off the condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. They quickly dressed before she sat on his lap, cuddling into him. There was a knock at the door "Come in." a serpent walked in, "Sorry to interrupt boss, but, the ghoulies made a surprise appearance. They want to talk to you." FP nodded "okay. Send them up." The serpent nodded and moments later, two ghoulies walked into the office. Betty stood and walked behind FP's chair. The taller one of the ghoulies laughed "is she your protection?"

Betty growled "no. I'm yours. I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt." She shot back without a second thought. Maybe being with FP made her a little tougher too, fearless. The ghoulies raised an eyebrow at each other before they started to talk business with FP. Every once and awhile she would "check" her phone, she made sure to record the conversation, just in case she needed it one day. "Why are you guys here? You know you aren't supposed to be here." FP growled out. One of the ghoulies glared at him and said "We came here with a warning. Tell your little serpents to stop snooping around our place. Whatever they're looking for, we don't have it." The ghoulies stood "If we have to come back, we'll have a real big problem."

FP laughed dryly, "You came here to warn us? Get out of here, the serpents want nothing to do with you guys." The taller ghoulie looked at Betty and nodded "watch your serpents or we come after her." FP stood "Leave, before we have a problem." The ghoulies walked out of the office "Watch your back FP, you too blondie." They left before FP could say anything else. "You should go to my trailer, I'll have Joaquin bring you there, he'll stay with you." She nodded and kissed him before they both walked out of the office, downstairs. _The Ghoulies could come after me?_ She thought to herself as he walked to Joaquin's bike and riding away with him. She walked into the trailer and plopped onto FP's bed in the back of the trailer, closing her eyes for a few moments, but she had ended up falling asleep in his bed.

 **I hope you liked it! I had to add some type of drama in there, I'll add more about the ghoulies in the next chapter. Kevin is too cute 3 Leave me a comment if you wanna 3 - Joce**


	3. Oh no

**Hey, again my beauties! I know this is the second time today that I have posted, not that you guys mind, right? I'm so happy that you are loving the story! Thank you so much for reading! As for the pregnancy thing, I will give it some thought and then see how I'm feeling about it, I have one yes, and one no. I can't stop writing this fanfiction, even on my break today, I wrote and wrote. 3 Here is the new chapter! *Jazz hands***

"Betty... Hey, Betts. Wake up baby." A voice whispered into her ear as she felt herself being lightly shaken. With a small groan she wrapped her arms around the voices neck and tried to pull him into bed with her, of course, she knew who it was. FP laughed as he tugged back, lifting her off the bed slightly. Betty's eyes snapped open and she let go of him, letting herself fall onto the bed.

She giggled as she sat up,"why did you wake me up? You should have slept next to me. Betty raised an eyebrow as he frowned "what's wrong?" She stood slowly "We have to talk Betty." His voice held no humor in it and it scared her. "About what?" She locked her eyes with his.

"This threat. It isn't something to ignore. You could get hurt. Your family could get hurt Betty..." she held up her hand, signaling him to stop talking. "I knew what I signed up for when we became a couple. I knew that there would be a few attempts on my life or even threats. There is nothing that can drive me away from you. Okay? Even if you try to break up with me, I'll just keep showing up, to prove a point. We're a team. We can take down anything that stands in our way." She cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and smiled "I'll never leave you. Understand?"

He gave a hesitant nod, kissing her lips. "What did I do to deserve you Betty Cooper?" She blushed deeply at the question. Betty was about to say something when her phone started to ring, glancing at her screen, it showed a picture of Kevin with his name just above it. "Why?" She asked herself, leaning down and grabbing it off of the nightstand. "Hey Kev, what's up?" She greeted through the phone. "Well Miss Cooper, I am currently getting ready with Veronica have a night on the town. Wanna join? Or are you with Mr. King?" He teased lightly. "I am... I'd love to go but..." She was cut off by Kevin gasping "You'd ditch us to be alone with your man? Oh god... Betty what are you doing right now? Did I interrupt something?"

Betty laughed "No. We are currently standing in the living room..." FP raised an eyebrow, they were in his bedroom, not the living room. "Oh good. Then you'll come out with us?" Betty glanced up at FP, who nodded in approval. "Fine. But, I need to get ready. So, want me to meet you guys where ever you are now?" Kevin said a quick "Yes! I'm at Veronica's right now. She said you can borrow something of hers."

Betty smirked "Hm, sure. I'll be there soon. Bye Kevin." She hung up the phone and crossed her arms "We will finish this talk later. Could you drive me to Veronica's? I don't have my car, obviously." He grinned "Sure." He started to walk down the hallway, not hearing Betty's light steps he stopped and turned around, heading back into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" She held her hand out "I need my underwear back if I'm going out." FP frowned and fished Betty's black lace panties from his jacket pocket, handing them to her. "Thank you very much. Now we can go."

Betty smiled as she was greeted at the door by Kevin and Veronica. "Hey, guys. So, where are we going?" Betty asked as Veronica looked through all the dresses she had, Veronica stopped and grabbed a shirt that would hug Betty perfectly, she quickly turned and grabbed her black high waist jean shorts. "This will be perfect. Put some gold earrings in and a gold necklace on and we are good to go." V said happily.

Kevin grinned at the girls "We're just going to a club in town." Betty nodded and went into the bathroom, changing and putting on her missing underwear.

"Let's go." They all piled into Veronica's car as V drove them to a nightclub that welcomed 18+. Betty got out, he heels clicked against the pavement as they made their way to the entrance. After all, three were let into the club they made their way to the dance floor and danced as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
About an hour and a half of dancing, they found a table and ordered waters. Betty drank hers within a few seconds. "Hey, there beautiful ladies. How about we have a spin on the dance floor?" A tall man said as he walked up to the table. Betty froze as the man's face was lit up by the hanging light above them. "Um, no thanks, we just got off there and we're really tired now. Thank you anyways." The man grinned and looked at her "Sure, some other time then, Blondie." _Shit._ Betty thought to herself, when the man walked away she grabbed her phone and messaged "King"

 **Betty:** The Ghoulies are here, one of the ones from your office, the taller one, he just came to our table. What do we do?

 **King:** Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over there? I should come grab you, it's not safe there without me.

 **Betty:** Hold your horses Mr. Knight in shining armor, he didn't threaten us, he just asked us to dance.

 **King:** The thought of him even touching your hand makes me want to punch him.

 **Betty:** I will text you an update soon. xx

Betty looked at her friends, who were staring at her in return. "What?" Veronica laughed "You totally were just flirting with someone, I've never seen you blush so much." Kevin raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. Betty sighed "Fine, V, I think it's time I tell you about My King and I…" **(Hehe)**

After a lot of questions, Betty was finally finished telling her story. Veronica sat back in her side of the booth and looked at her best friend with wide eyes. "Wow, he saved you from getting hit by a car? Why can't we know his name?" Betty smirked, "Maybe I just like being the only one who knows his name, or maybe I just like keeping secrets from you guys." She winked playfully at the pair.

"Do you love him?" Kevin asked. Betty thought for a moment then nodded "Yes, I do… I love him very much." Veronica smiled "When can we meet him?" Betty shook her head "Maybe in a few months, maybe in a year." She grinned at the looks on their faces, their jaws open and their eyes still wide. "That's not fair!" Kevin pouted. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Betty said as she slid out of the booth and headed towards the bathrooms. She retrieved her phone once more and texted FP.

 **Betty:** I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I think they left. BUT… Veronica now knows about us, she knows the same amount as Kevin does. I couldn't hide it, she practically grilled me for info.

 **King:** Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I don't mind if you tell all of your friends.

 **Betty:** I don't know how anyone can fear you. You're just like a teddy bear.

 **King:** I'll show you how much of a teddy bear I can be when you get back.

 **Betty:** Is that a promise?

Betty glanced up from her phone just in time to walk into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She started to say until she looked up and saw the tall man from before. "Oh no…" She whispered, causing the man to smirk and say, "Oh no is right." With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the back door, into a car and sped off, all before she was able to react.

 **Oh no! Hehe, what happens next? Will little Betty get beaten up? Or, will she beat some of them up? Hmmm. Anyway, thank you for reading! -Love Joce**


	4. Princess

**Hey guys, so I didn't upload yesterday because I had class in the morning then had to go to work all day. I also was in kind of a rut. I had writer's block, thankfully, after I talked to my mom about it, she suggested some different things, so, here I am with a new chapter! I am so excited to share this chapter with you. This is my favorite one so far. I've gotta say, I love dark Betty. Enjoy! Also, I don't own anything! I'm just using the amazing characters!**

Betty struggled against the man as he dragged her into the car, a few attempts of punching and kicking didn't stop the man. Betty felt her wrists being tied together with a zip tie and a bag was placed over her head. After about ten or twenty minutes the car stopped, and all the car doors opened, she was ripped from her seat and forced to walk into a building that smelled of cigarettes, booze, and melting plastic.

"Put her over there." A rough voice said from in front of her. Once again, she was yanked towards a destination she didn't know. She was sat in a chair, and the bag was roughly torn off her face. It took a moment for her eyes to get used to the poor lighting in the room, there were tools, some crates, also some small windows. A man she had never seen before was standing in the corner of the room, he was staring at her, she shifted uncomfortably and tried not to notice him.

 _Stay calm of else you'll give yourself a panic attack. That's the last thing you need right now. They're counting on you._

She took a deep breath, looking around the room, mentally writing down all the information she could, everything down to the colors of the walls. Betty's attention was brought to a large door that swung open, the tall man and two other walked in, the main man holding her phone. "She's right here and she's fine. Here, talk to her yourself." He leaned down and placed the phone against her ear, "Well, say hi Betty." He encouraged, she glanced up at him and whispered into the phone "Hello?" FP let out a breath "Thank god you're okay Betty. I was so worried about you. They won't hurt you, we're on our way right now." Betty smiled softly "Okay. Just be careful, alright?" The phone was then taken away from her ear. "See you in a few… _King."_

He laughed as he hung up the phone. "Jones!" He called out. Betty sat up straighter and watched the young girl walk up to the man obediently. "Get some water for Betty over there, then get us some drinks. _Her._ The voice whispered. The young girl nodded and walked out of the door. All the men except one followed behind her, Betty grinned _Time to play._ She started to squirm around in her chair, whimpering lightly. The man looked at her and asked, "What's wrong with you?" She frowned "I really have to go to the bathroom, when you guys took me, you interrupted my bathroom time. Can I please go? I can't hold it much longer." The man sighed and mumbled "woman." He moved closer to her and knelt to cut the zip-ties that held her legs to the legs of the chair.

Once they were cut, she quickly brought her knee up, colliding it with his cheek. As he fell backward, she stood and grabbed the knife, freeing her hands. _Locate her._ She continued to hold the knife as she made her way to the door, surprised that the door was unlocked "idiots" she said with an eye-roll. Betty opened the door a crack, peering out of it, seeing that the coast was clear, she opened it completely and walked out. Betty walked into a hallway that was filled with trash, jingle-jangle and picture frames that were poorly hung on the walls. She looked both ways, one way had men yelling, the other way was quiet. _Well, try that way I guess._ The voice said again, she nodded and moved down the hallway towards the quiet side. She smiled when she saw the same young girl from before, pouring alcohol into crystal cups. Betty walked towards the girl "Jones? As in Jellybean Jones?" The girl turned and glared at her.

"I go by JB." Betty laughed quietly "Good. I'm here to save you. What way is the back door?" It was now JB's turn to laugh "You're here to save me? Have you ever been in a fight before? Who are you anyway?" Betty glared at her "No, but I will defend myself and you if I need to. My name is Betty Cooper." JB's eyes widened as she put the large glass down. "As in Alice's daughter?" Betty raised an eyebrow and nodded "The very same. Now, let's go." JB nodded and started to walk down hallway after hallway, until they were almost in the front. "What's the tall guy's name?" Betty asked "Sebastian." JB answered quietly. Betty nodded and grabbed a nearby beaker, good ol' Ghoulies, leaving their beakers everywhere. The pair made their way into the "living room", they were almost free… Until they hear a large growl from behind them. They turned and saw Sebastian standing behind them with a murderous glare on his face.

Betty gripped the beaker more, ready for a fight. She knew this might turn into a life or death situation, even if she had never been in a fight before, even though her heart was pounding, and she was scared, she would fight if she had to. Sebastian laughed "I thought you were just some northsider. Seems like I was wrong about you." Betty smirked "You honestly thought I didn't know you would find me?" Sebastian laughed, "You're just like your mother, Betty Cooper. Smart, sometimes too smart for her own good." He growled. Betty heard JB struggling behind her, with a quick glance, a man was holding her. "Two heirs to the serpent throne right in front of me. I should really feel honored… Too bad I don't." Betty let her defense slip slightly.

"Oh, you didn't know? Now that's a damn shame. Well, Betty… Woman have overseen the serpents since they started. Why, I have no idea, but your mother was the queen before little miss Jones' mother. That made you the next to lead them, until your mother left and took you with her to marry that douche from the North side. Maybe this is a story that your mommy should tell you… If you ever see her again." He said, as he moved forward towards Betty. She raised the beaker slightly "don't you come any closer to me. JB and I are leaving." Sebastian laughed loudly, holding his stomach. Betty took this opportunity to hit him in the head with the beaker.

He stumbled back, blood was started to flow down the left side of his face. She whimpered a tiny bit but stood strong. _Use the stuff around you. Don't punch him. You won't win._ She didn't have time to react before Sebastian's fist met her left cheekbone. She fell to the ground, her ears started to ring, and her vision started to become blurry.

 _Stay awake. You're fine. Get up._

Betty slowly stood, grabbing a book off the bookshelf behind her, she threw it, missing Sebastian. "Damn it." She said, he took this moment to tackle her, a few unnecessary punches were thrown at her, every single one hitting her.

 _You're blacking out. Get him off you._

She reached for something, thankfully this time there was a metal rod. She used all her power and hit him over the head with it as hard as possible. Sebastian fell like a ton of bricks, she grabbed onto the bookshelf and slowly stood herself up, taking a few breaths and a few moments to herself, she started to regain composer. "Put her down, right now," Betty commanded the man when he laughed, she only became angry. Betty gripped onto the metal rod she had in her hand and started to move closer to the man. "Put her the fuck down. Right now."

The man was about to say something but was interrupted with a loud * ** _Thunk*_** sound. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let go of JB. Once he was on the ground she looked at her savor. "Mom?" She asked surprised, "Who do you think FP called when you decided to go on this rescue mission?" Alice grinned as she dropped the wrench from her hands and looked at JB. "Do you know who I am?" JB nodded "Then you know it's time to go." Without another word, all three women quickly made their way up the stairs and outside where FP and a few others were waiting.

Sweet Pea walked over to Betty and looked at her face, Betty knew from the moment she met him that she would be friends with him. Sweet Pea handed her a helmet, Betty glanced at FP, who was hugging JB tightly. She frowned slightly and put her helmet on, the helmet touched her face that was now starting to swell up. "Where to princess?" He teased "To the Pembrooke, I would like to finish my night with Kevin and Veronica." Sweet Pea nodded, and they drove off.

Ten minutes later Sweet Pea and Betty arrived at the Pembrooke. Kevin and Veronica were just getting out of their car when they stopped and looked at the pair on the motorcycle. Betty stood and slowly took off her helmet, Kevin and Veronica practically ran over to the blond.

They gasped, however, at the state of her face. "Holy…" Kevin said, "Are you okay Betty?" Veronica asked. Betty shook her head "Just another night…" Her voice broke, Sweet Pea took off his helmet and walked over to Betty. "Come on, we should get you inside." Betty nodded, Veronica and Kevin stared at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the floor. They both gave her _the_ look, the "we're going to talk about this later" look. Betty smiled then held onto Sweet Pea's arm a little for balance. "Maybe we should get you inside. Clean you up, you're welcome inside too…" Veronica said, fishing for a name. "Sweet Pea. No, before you ask, he's not King." Sweet Pea laughed "No, I'm not lucky enough to be her king." Veronica and Kevin looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

Sweet Pea swooped down and picked up Betty. "Oh honey, he's literally sweeping you off your feet. If you don't snatch him up, then I will." The group laughed as they headed inside. Veronica was greeted by the doorman, Veronica greeted back and stepped into the elevator, waiting for the rest of the small gang to pile in before hitting her floor number. As the elevator doors closed, Kevin looked at Betty and frowned "Shouldn't we be going to the hospital? You look pretty bad, sorry Betts." Sweet Pea shook his head "let's get her cleaned up then see how she looks. I don't want our princess to die." He smiled as the blond.

"Jesus, he's perfect," Kevin said to Veronica in a loud whisper.

Betty laughed as they all moved off the elevator and to Veronica's apartment. Thankfully her parents were at a town meeting, so the apartment was empty. They put her in the bathroom, Sweet Pea started to clean her up. Betty's lip and left eyebrow had been split but they didn't look like they needed stitches. Her left cheek, where the first hit happened was also split.

After Dr. Sweet Pea was finished patching her up, he helped her stand and walk to the couch where Kevin and Veronica were eagerly waiting.  
"Okay, Betty. It's time to tell me what happened to your face."

She looked at Sweet Pea and nodded.

"Okay."

 **Hmmm... How did Betty know where Jellybean was? Why was she there? If Jellybean isn't with her mom... Where is her mom? Hmm... All questions will be answered in the next chapter! 3 So? What did you guys think about this chapter? Please leave a review, I live for them! I love hearing from you guys! I'm off to play some video games. Night! 3 Thank you all for reading! - Joce**


	5. Clarity

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. Because last chapter might of confused some people or you guys are just curious 3 Thank you for reading! Oh, this chapter is written on my phone so it may either be super long or kind of short. I'll try to shoot for super long!**

"Whoa. Wait just a minute. You took on a Ghoulie?!" Kevin said as he raised his hands in a 'stop' motion. "Yes. But, I clearly need some practice on self-defense because I didn't do so well on that part." Betty said as she pointed to her eye that was slightly swollen more than before. Ronnie raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you guys just call the cops? Why did you go in there? You're not even a serpent." Betty frowned "Well..." Betts started but looked at Sweet Pea. He shrugged and said "No harm in telling them this too."

Betty nodded "So... My mom apparently was the leader of the serpents at one time..." Kevin and Ronnie both gasped "No way!" Kevin said in disbelief, Ronnie then said "Alice Cooper right? Like, the woman who writes articles calling the serpents criminals?" Betty nodded "Yeah, I don't know the whole story yet. I needed to cool down before I went home. I have no idea what this all means."

Betty stopped talking as her phone rang "Speaking of my mom... She's calling me." Betty opened her phone and answered the call "Hey Mom. I'm with Sweet Pea at Veronica's with Kevin... Okay, I'll come home now. I'll be there soon. Can Sweet Pea stay with us?" Alice agreed and hung up the phone. Betty smiled "I will fill you in on every single detail tomorrow, okay? Thank you for letting me get cleaned up here." Betty leaned down and kissed Ronnie's cheek, hugging her then hugged Kevin. As Betty and Sweet Pea sat on his motorcycle he asked: "You ready?" Betty sighed and said "Nope."

When they arrived at Betty's home they dismounted the motorcycle and headed up the walkway. As Betty and Sweet Pea opened the door they saw FP and Alice sitting at the dining room table, talking casually. Betty froze in her tracks "this is going to be really bad."

Betty started to turn around when Sweet Pea lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back to face her mother and boyfriend. The two made their way to the table and sat down. Alice gasped quietly when her eyes found Betty's face. Betty laughed dryly "It doesn't hurt as much as it did before!" FP stared at her.

"Okay. Tell me what the hell is going on. That Ghoulie Sebastian said..." Betty was cut off by her mom saying "I know what he said. We weren't going to tell you until we thought you were ready, but since you are bent on getting yourself in this business then, we're going to tell you." Alice sighed and looked at her hands before looking at Betty.

"When I was young, my mother was the head of the serpents. When she stepped down I became the leader of them, with FP as my right hand. But, then I met Hal... I thought that I was in love with him. We had you and your sister but I missed being a serpent. I started talking to FP about coming back. I didn't know that Gladys had passed away and FP was in charge. She didn't pick a right hand before her passing. So he was forced to step up." Betty looked at FP who was still staring at her.

"I know about you and FP by the way." Betty's eyes snapped back to her moms. "He told me a long time ago. At first, I was very angry, but then I realized that he makes you really happy. It will still be strange at times, but, I'll get used to it." Betty felt her eyes tear up as he hugged her mother tightly.

After they hugged for long enough Betty sat back in her chair. "FP and I made the plan to save Jellybean after one of the Ghoulies threatened me. He told me that they had taken her at a young age... When Gladys tried to go and save her, they killed her. So Jellybean was stuck there about 2 or 3 years..."

FP nodded slowly. Alice then looked at Sweet Pea "Because you're so close to Betty, you are to be her bodyguard. Which means you have to transfer to Riverdale high. Since the word is spreading that they may be closing Southside high soon, this is a perfect time." Alice directed. Betty smiled over at Sweet Pea, who returned the smile.

"Now, Elizabeth. Since it isn't too late, we need to go shopping. The leader of the serpents doesn't wear pastel colors." Betty stood and nodded "Wait. I'm not the leader of the serpents though." Betty said in a confused voice. "If you wanted to be, you could. You technically overrule Jellybean." Alice said. Betty frowned "Can I think about it?" the blond asked. Alice nodded "Of course. But, you still need new clothes. You're a grown up now." Alice said with a small smirk.

"Sweet Pea and I will be in the car," Alice added as she dragged the young man out of the dining room. Betty watched as FP moved in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Betty... I didn't know you would get hurt so bad... Also, are there any feelings between you and Sweet Pea?" FP asked in a deep voice, a slightly possessive voice. Betty just leaned up and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I dunno. You tell me." Betty whispered against his lips, before kissing him again. Soon their kiss was broken due to Alice honking her horn. They smiled at each other and placed another kiss on each other's lips.

"I love you, Elizabeth Cooper."

Betty stared up at him with wide eyes. Her smile was so wide that he face could have split in half.

"I love you too Forsythe Pendleton Jones the second."

 **I hope you liked the chapter 3 If there are still any questions, just drop a review with your question and I can answer them! Thank you for reading! By the way, for everyone who thinks that Sweet Pea and Betty would be a cute ship, I started a new story about them, it's called "Sweet Betty" 3 -Joce**


	6. A good ol' Riverdale high welcome

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was working then when I came home I had to go right to bed so I can go to class. Which is where I currently am. Hehe, I'm super early so I decided to start writing my next chapter. Enjoy!**

Four hours after Betty, Alice, Sweet Pea and FP left to go shopping they all sat down in Pop's. Betty of course sat down next to FP and Sweet Pea sat next to Alice. Betty lightly traced shapes on FP's hand. "Thank you for letting Sweet Pea stay mom. If he's going to act like my body guard then I might as well get used to him being around me." Betty said as she looked at the table when Pop came over with their orders. The blonde had to admit, she was nervous to go to school tomorrow, what people would think. On the plus side, people might not think that she's a perfect girl anymore. Betty slowly picked up a fry and munched on it while the rest of them made small talk. Since she was sitting on the inside of the booth she could see everyone walking in and out of the Chock'lit Shoppe.

She started wondering about their lives, were they as complicated as hers? Did they have to make life changing decisions like she was about to? Were they worried that they weren't going to be what they need? What if she gets the ones she loves hurt? She would never forgive herself if FP ever got hurt because of a wrong choice she made.

"Betty? Earth to Betty!" Alice called. Betty's eyes moved from the activity outside to her mother

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Alice raised an eyebrow "I was saying that you have a big choice to make. Have you thought about it yet?" Betty nodded "I have... I decided that I want to join the serpents. But, I want to finish the school year before I do." Alice smiled at Betty's choice then said "Good. There might be a problem though, because Jellybean is the current heir to the serpent throne. If FP were to stand down after you graduated school then you can claim it. If he doesn't then the most you can be is a second in command. It's Fp's turn to make a decision." Alice turned to FP and asked: "Do you want to do that? Step down so Betty can take back the throne?"

FP nodded without hesitation. "Yes. She'll be an amazing leader. But we need to toughen her up a little more, just mainly knowing how to fight and how to deal with certain issues that may come up while she is in charge. I might need to barrow her for a few weekends, Alice."

Alice grinned "Fine, but I don't want any grandkids yet. So, use protection." Betty choked on the fry she had just started to eat.

"Oh my god, mom!" Betty hissed.

Alice laughed "What? I'm just putting it out there. Don't get all weird about it."

Betty smirked and looked over at FP, he wrapped his arm around Betty's waist while Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. When Betty glanced up she locked eyes with Pop Tate. She felt her stomach drop for a moment before she smiled at her and put his thumb up. Betty sighed in content and finished eating her fries. "Everyone ready to go?" FP asked when everyone seemed to be finished eating. The group nodded and they all stood and left the Chock'lit Shoppe.

The group piled into the car and headed off back to the Cooper house. Once the car was parked in the garage, Alice and Sweet Pea got out of the car. "We're going inside, I'm going to try and find clothes for him to wear tonight. Good night FP. Betty, get inside in half an hour or else I'm coming back here." Alice warned as she walked into the house.

Betty laughed softly "Okay mom." Betty looked at FP when they were alone. "I have to admit. I'm nervous about this whole thing. Does this mean I need to learn how to fight?"

FP laughed "Yes. Because you can't be the leader of the serpents and not know how to fight. It just wouldn't work and it's a good way to get yourself kicked out of the serpents."

Betty frowned "they can kick me out?!"

FP smirked "Well, yeah, if you deserve it. But that won't happen if you make one wrong decision. trust me. I've made some before." Betty sighed out in relief "So, if we're dating... Does that make you my right hand? Or are you just my boyfriend?" Betty leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I would just be your boyfriend. Even though being your boyfriend is a pretty great thing. You have to chose who your right hand it. It has to be a someone you trust though, serpents prefer their leaders right hand to be a woman. Because if something happens to you then they are in charge." FP spoke in a soft tone as he started to pull Betty closer to him.

Betty frowned as she snuggled into his hold. "I'm going to pick Jellybean as my right hand and Sweet Pea as my left. They will share the duties. Can I do that?"

FP shook his head "not normally, but, you are the leader. No one can tell you what to do. Now, when do you want to start training? You should start with jogging or running because you'll need to keep your endurance up. In a fight you'll use a lot of it."

Betty moved so she was sitting on his lap "Maybe we can talk about this later. We can worry about all of that this weekend. I'll try to start running tomorrow. But for now..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead she kissed him softly

 **\- Half an hour later-**

Betty and FP got out of the car, "I'll see you later." Betty said as she planted another kiss onto his lips, she walked inside her house and up to her room. Sweet Pea was dressed and ready for sleep. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Sweet Pea smirked and nodded towards her bed "with you. I need to make sure you're safe. If something happens and I'm in another room, by the time I get in here you might be dead." Betty rolled her eyes "Any reason to make FP jealous right?" Sweet Pea grinned and said "Yup!"Betty sighed and quickly dressed for bed, after making Sweet Pea turn around. "Sleep." He said softly "I can't if you keep talking to me." She shot back with a playful grin. "Oh, wait, here." SP said, grabbing her phone and taking a picture of them together. He then sent it to FP. "Why did you do that?" She mumbled into his chest. "Because. It was a golden opportunity." SP said quietly. Soon, the two teens drifted off to sleep.

 **-The next day-**

Betty rose from her bed with a soft groan "My face hurts." SP moved slightly when she spoke "You alright?" He asked in a sleepy voice. Betty nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It's just from getting punched in the face... Multiple times." Betty didn't know why she felt like being sarcastic, but, it felt good for once. "Well, that will happen a lot being a serpent." Sweet Pea replied to her as he stood. The blonde made her way to her closet and started to look through her clothes, dark jeans, thick heels, a crop top that hugged her chest perfectly and a jean jacket. When she showed it to Sweet Pea, he nodded and said "Perfect outfit for the new you." They both dressed and headed downstairs where her mother was talking to someone. "I thought my dad wasn't gonna be here for awhile..." Betty said softly as they turned the corner. She was right, it wasn't her father, it was FP. The teens stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Betts asked as she sat on one of the bar stools at the island, Sweet Pea sitting on the other one. "I decided to drop by and see how you were doing. And I wanted to see you. Also, I wanted to know whose idea this was." He said while taking out his phone and showing the picture that was taken last night. Betty paled, she didn't know that Sweet Pea sent the picture, only that he took it. Sweet Pea laughed quietly, looking at the photo. "I figured why not the a picture of our first night as a bodyguard and a... Queen?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "We have to get going to school. Kevin and Veronica are waiting for us outside. We're going to walk into school together." Betty stood and kissed FP quickly, hugged her mom and grabbed her bag. "Ready?" she asked the other teen. They nodded and left, climbing into Veronica's car.

When they pulled up to school they saw that there were already students everywhere. "So, B, How are we going to do this? Are we going to walk in with our heads held high or are we going to run in and try not to be seen?" V asked, looking at each of the people in the car. Betty grinned "We need to walk in with our heads held high. People will stare but, who cares? I don't." They all agreed and got out of the car. Betty and their small gang looked straight ahead as they made their way to their lockers. People gasped, as Betty's appearance, some gasped at Sweet Pea's. The thing everyone wanted to know was, what happened to the sweet girl next door?

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days, school and work have been kicking my butt. I promise I will have more for you soon. The black hood is coming soon! Yaaay. I have decided that I'm going to do the pregnancy thing but, I don't know if she is going to have the baby or if something is going to happen for even more drama. I don't know if I want her to have a baby. What are your thoughts? Thanks for reading! - Love Joce**


	7. Not a real chapter

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am trying to find time to write this. I have started my finals and everything. So, I promise that I will be back with an extra long chapter soon!

\- Love Joce


End file.
